


Venomous

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [40]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I heard that there are a bunch of women who want to learn archery.  They’ve been trying to talk Deanna into getting Daryl to teach it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venomous

“I heard that there are a bunch of women who want to learn archery. They’ve been trying to talk Deanna into getting Daryl to teach it.” Tara leaned against the porch railing and grinned at Carol. They had both been watching as the archer made his way down the street toward Aaron and Eric’s home.

“Does he know that?” Carol smirked, “I can just bet what his reaction would be to a bunch of the women around here trying to get his arms around them. Soft, wilting little flowers, most of ‘em, and you know how he is about people touching him.”

Tara nodded, “Yep. We should probably warn him. You can tell him if I get to watch.”

“Gee, thanks.” Carol stood, leaning over the railing slightly as Daryl moved out of sight. “Maybe tonight if he comes back for dinner. I shouldn’t leave him to the ladies here.” She paused and her tone turned slightly venomous, “Tara, do you remember high school? How some girls always had to be the damsel in distress in order to capture some boy’s attention, and at the same time they were back-stabbing bitches to any other girl that might be competition?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I wasn’t competition for anyone, but they harassed me for other reasons. Being a geeky lesbian wasn’t easy in god and football country.” She frowned, “But I definitely know what you mean.”

“I think some of the women here are like that; they’ve been trapped within these walls so long they’ve created a new sort of drama to entertain themselves. We’re going to change all of that when we start training people to defend themselves. Archery lessons aren’t a bad idea, even if Daryl is the wrong one to teach them.” She shrugged, “Too much of what he does can’t really be taught and he doesn’t need students who are more interested in flirting than the fletching on their arrows.”

“I still want to see his face when he hears about their interest in him though.” Tara smiled again, “If only to see how he looks at you while you tell him.”


End file.
